


Newt's despair

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animal Death, BAMF Newt Scamander, Cruciatus, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Dark Newt Scamander, Falling In Love, Harm to Animals, Introspection, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attacks, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Sort Of, Torture, Violence, tw: animal death, tw:violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Newt thought he could get to the U.S.S.R in time to save his precious ironbellys.He was wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

In the aftermath of battle, there are always the bodies of those who didn’t survive. Newt Scamander had served in the Great War, he’d seen enough battle fields to recognize it when he saw one. He’d had to develop the skills to deal with the sadness and the despair and having to move on from it. 

But this? This was no battlefield. It was just slaughter. 

Through one of his old friends who Newt had served with, the Magizoologist had found out about a plan by the Soviets to “clean up” a group of Ukrainian Ironbellys- specifically, Newt’s Ironbellys. 

If he’d asked Theseus what to do, his ministry brother would have advised him to go through all the proper legal channels before entering the U.S.S.R. Instead, Newt decided to just go in, get his dragons, and leave. The Soviets wouldn’t even know Newt was there until it was too late. 

He had even found a place to release the dragons. While Romania was not the perfect place for Ukrainian dragons, it was a Reserve specifically for dragons. The witches and wizards who ran it were a small group but the had been more then willing to get Newt’s advice. They were good people. 

He had no doubt they would protect his babies. 

The Hufflepuff did not realize he had come too late until he arrived on the scene. Littered across the massive field were the deceased bodies of all of Newt’s dragons. The earth was crushed and valleyed around their bodies, obvious signs they had crashed into the field below. Light grey smoke danced off their bodies into the air, releasing a repugnant smell. 

The killing curse did not cause bodies to smoke- not even dragons. 

When he arrived, Newt saw three soviet wizards- presumably the ones responsible for this. 

Never in his life had Newt felt such anger, such pure exquisite rage. 

These dragons were Newt’s. He’d brought Suzanna’s mate here, he’d helped many of their eggs hatch. He’d even helped little Jules when she hatched a little too early from the rest of her egg-mates. 

Little Jules loved him, and Newt adored her. Now, all of them- Suzanna, Jules, Martin, Erin, Freya, Daniel and May- lay dead. Simply for being- just for being the magnificent creatures they were. 

The three soviets shouted something at him, their wands drawn.

Never in his life had Newt drawn his wand so quickly or deftly. Pointing at the one he assumed was the leader, Newt shouted a curse he never thought he’d use in his life. 

“Crucio!”

Immediately the man fell, screaming in pain that echoed off the nearby mountains and valleys. It bounced off the deceased dragon’s scales, magnifying the sound but it could not reach Newt’s heart. 

When the other two tried to stop Newt, the Magizoologist waved his other hand- pulling their wands out of their grasp and into the woods. He didn’t even realize he’d used wandless magic. 

Forcing the other two on their knees- rather like Grindelwald-as-Graves had months ago in New York, Newt extended the Cruciatus curse to all three of them. Approaching them, Newt did not notice or seem to hear the pop of someone apparating to the forest. The Soviets screams became whimpers as their pain increased exponentially. 

“How dare you? How dare you harm these creatures just for being?”

One of them, in very broken English, tried to say they were just following orders. 

It was the wrong thing to say. 

“So the destruction of an entire flock is acceptable if a Superior officer gives the order? You three are dirt! Worse then!”

With power and control Newt never realized he had, the Magizoologist levitated the men high above the ground before slamming them back down. 

Newt didn’t know if he killed them or just paralyzed the, but he didn’t care. Finally, he released the crucio, Newt fell to his knees. 

He did not feel regret or remorse for what he did- only an immense sadness that he hadn’t been here to stop it the slaying.

What kind of government did this? Had the Ministry done things like this and Theseus just hadn’t told him? Did MACUSA do it?

The possibilities were too horrifying to contemplate. 

This extraordinary use of magic drained Newt to the degree that he was barely clinging to consciousness when a voice behind him spoke. 

“Well done, Mr. Scamander- I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

The voice was familiar, but the redhead couldn’t place it. Attempting to stand and turn, he stumbled back and fell onto his back. His head hitting the ground. 

The last thing he saw was the fuzzy image of a blonde haired man striding toward him. 

-

Watching the small and meek Magizoologist torture and kill three men had been exciting to say the very least, in more ways then one. 

Gellert really didn’t think the brit had it in him to do this kind of thing, but here they were. He was surrounded by several dead dragons, three dead Russians, and an unconscious Magizoologist. 

When he had heard about the dragon massacre, Gellert decided it would be the perfect trap for Newton. He could not let Newton interfere with his plans again, like he had in New York. 

Turns out, he was right. Scamander had come. It seemed, though, both of them had been too late to stop the killing. Gellert didn’t particularly care about the dragons, but Newton did. Therefore, he would stop them. As erotic as it had been to watch Newt torture those men, seeing him so distraught was not. 

Easily picking up the thin man, Gellert wondered how much darkness was in Newton. Just how powerful was Scamander, if he could tame a Thunderbird and crucio three men at once?

Regardless, he’d already decided. He would keep Newton, he was simply too interesting to ignore. 

Noting that the infamous case wasn’t there, Gellert kissed Newton’s forehead. He’d send Vinda to go get it, wherever it was. Probably with the American muggle Newt liked so much. 

As he apparated both of them away, Gellert couldn’t but grin. It cost Newton a bit of his heart for Gellert to claim him but the Dark Lord was certain in the end it would all be worth it. He’d give Newt a 100 dragons if it made him smile again. 

He’d do anything for his beloved Magizoologist.


	2. Chapter 2

Usually, when waking up Newt’s mind was groggy enough that it took several hours for him to really wake up. His slow mornings usually began on the cot in his case, or really anywhere uncomfortable. His years on the warfront made him accustomed to such conditions. 

So, waking up on essentially a cloud with a still heavy heart was enough to trigger a fight or flight response. He’d woken up in a dark- well, room wasn’t the right word. It was as big as the Hufflepuff common room- if not bigger then!

Dark curtains covered the wall to his left, he noted also a writing desk, bookshelves filled with numerous texts, an average sized table by the doorway with his case on it. 

To the right of the bed was a wardrobe and a bedside table. Everything was extravagant, reminding Newt of the expensive Manors many purebloods had. Including his own family that Theseus now resided in. Now of it really mattered as he practically flew to his case- not initially noticing that he was no longer in the clothes he’d been wearing before. 

Atop his case was a closed letter, his name written in a curled hand. 

Inside was written: 

My Darling,   
I apologize for not being there when you awake. Something has come to my attention which I could not ignore.   
You were very exhausted and upset when I found you so I took it upon myself to feed your beasts. The silver one- (Demiguise?) was very helpful. Worry not my love I’ll return soon.   
-Yours, G.G. 

He stared at the missive, eyes running over the letter again and again. 

None of it seemed to sink in. This- this was like a love letter? And judging by the dark magical signature that seemed to emanate around the entire room- and the actual signature on the letter- it wasn’t too hard to figure out who had taken him. 

He could barely remember the events that had happened going up to his kidnapping. The Magizoologist could remember seeing his babies- seeing the men who- Merlin, he could barely think it. It was too much, too painful. 

Forcing away his pain for a moment, Newt focused on his case. Moving it onto the floor so he could more easily enter it. He didn’t even know how the case got here- he’d left it in the care of his assistant back in England. 

Oh- fuck, did Grindelwald kill poor Bunty? Slipping down into his case, Newt reminded himself that at the moment he couldn’t think on these things. First thing was to make sure his beasts were safe and cared for. Then, he could figure out how to get the hell out of here and make sure his long-time assistant was safe. 

Newt almost collapsed with relief when he found his creatures to be fine, fed and maybe a tad stressed out to have gone so long without seeing their primary caretaker. 

Pickett immediately scurried over to his preferred tree, followed by Nancy who gently nudged his side. 

His creatures had their own way of showing concern, and creatures were always more able to sense distress. 

“It’s alright,” the Magizoologist murmured, rubbing the spot under Nancy’s chin that she liked so much. 

The nundu purred, and Newt couldn’t help but smile at it. He remembered how tiny she’d been when he saved her- how scared she was. Hell, Newt wasn’t entirely certain she’d ever be able to grow her spikes back after the poachers had so cruelly removed them. 

The nundu cub had stayed near him, sometimes being carried by him, until she grew into adolescence. 

Nancy unfortunately wouldn’t make it out in the wild. While her spikes did indeed grow back, her poison was never able to successfully be expelled through them. But he’d been able to save her- that was something he couldn’t forget. If he only focused on the losses, then who knows how dark he could become?

 

Or, maybe he was thinking about this the wrong way? He didn’t feel particularly guilty about what he’d done to the Soviets. They had killed innocent creatures simply because they’d been ordered to do it. They hadn’t even felt guilty about it!

Newt was just giving his dragons- the ones he’d sworn to protect- their proper vengeance. How could Newt not have avenged them? 

Was it really any different from what Theseus did? He fought for justice for wizards and witches, Newt did it for magical creatures. 

Then what did Grindelwald do? Was he doing something similar? Did he feel that same righteous anger about the Statute that Newt felt every single time he found a poacher who only saw monetary value in creatures? Every time he found a collector who only recognized the creature’s exotic quality and didn’t give a damn about the packs they tore apart?

If- if that was how Grindelwald felt then maybe he deserved for Newt to hear him out?  
Before this, the Magizoologist assumed Grindelwald wanted to kill him. Now since he’d been brought to such nice rooms and Grindelwald had cared for his creatures- his babies? Why go to such lengths if he was just going to kill Newt? 

If Grindelwald asked Newt to listen, then he would. 

He owed it to the Dark Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for @fouraligments on Tumblr. I hope you liked it! Writing dark Newt is very very fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Newt- I hate hurting you. But, don't worry- Gellert will take very good care of you<3
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @ mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like my stuff, consider buying me a coffee, http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
